Hikari's Reflection
by Third Rabbit
Summary: She was created by a single shard from Kairi's heart. She's Kairi's reflection and she seems to know more about the worlds, the doors, and the new evil rising than anyone. What's the secret behind this girl and can Sora trust her?
1. Entry I: The mysterious girl

Title: *Hikari's Reflection*  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting: She was created by a single shard from Kairi's heart. She's Kairi's reflection and she seems to know more about the worlds, the doors, and the new evil rising than anyone. What's the secret behind this girl and can Sora trust her?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KH characters.  
  
Notes: This happens after KH. The girl who looks like Kairi is based off this image of a girl in the backround of the new KH game that will come out for the GBA in 2004 called KH: Chain of Memories. So, I really don't own the girl or do I? Review if you want to.....  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Entry I: The Mysterious Girl  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Pluto scurried down the long, brown path road, a look of happiness on his face. How long had it been since he revealed himself to Sora and ran from him wasn't sure, but it was certain that the trio were not to far, but not to close to where the golden dog was. Hurrying down the road, the dog stopped in his tracks, his ears dropping to the surprise that stood before him. A young girl laid on the dirt road, eyes closed tightly. Pluto quickly made it to her, placed the letter down, and started licking her on her puffy cheeks. The girl flinched and open her eyes, revealing two, dark brown irises. Pluto scurried back to the letter, picking it up with his mouth, then turned to the girl, who appeared to be staring at him, in an emotionless way.  
  
"Woof!" Pluto barked, happily.  
  
"The...letter..." The girl muttered, her golden bangs swaying from left to right.  
  
Placing her hands behind her back, the girl walked up to the pooch and gently patted his head. Proudly, Pluto barked, dropping the letter in to the girl's left hand. His mouth dropped in complete amazement. He had let the girl take the green letter. Turning her back on the golden pouch, the girl slowly opened the letter, reading it in her mind. A small, strange smile appeared on her face as she tossed the letter behind her. Jumping, Pluto caught the letter with his teeth and began to growl at the girl, who simply stared at the dog. The girl looked up at the sky, seeing the scenery slowly began to turn a dark color, initiating that it was twilight.  
  
"S-sora..."  
  
*****  
  
"Confounded mutt! Where'd he go!?" Donald snapped, angrily.  
  
Putting his arms behind his head, Sora watched as Donald had another tantrum over Pluto. The group had been running for hours and lost Pluto at just a small moment, mainly for Goofy tripping over his own two feet. Waving his wand, Donald slowly began to come down. Goofy shook his head, still confused.  
  
"Pluto couldn't have went that far, Donald. I bet'cha he's probably waiting for us right up that hill."  
  
"Sure and I bet King Mickey's along with him?" Donald joked in a mean way.  
  
"Really?" Goofy began to run off toward the hill.  
  
Donald slapped himself as he watched Sora follow behind Goofy. Rolling his eyes, Donald quickly ran after the two. The trip to the hill didn't take that long as Sora and Donald stopped to see Goofy, scratching his head as though he was confused. Shrugging to Donald, Sora looked at Goofy, confused.  
  
"Goofy, what's the matter?" Sora asked.  
  
"Garwsh, I thought Kairi stayed on your islands." Goofy replied.  
  
Sora rose an eyebrow. "What? What're you talking about? Kairi is on the islands."  
  
"Than whose that standing in the middle of the road?" Goofy pointed, causing Sora and Donald to look forward.  
  
Infront of the trio was a young girl. The girl's appearance confused Sora, since she looked almost identical to Kairi. The golden hair and dark brown eyes were the only fault to it being Kairi. Taking a step forward, Sora stared at the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Sora asked, suprised. "You....you look like Kairi."  
  
The girl turned to Sora, emotionless. "Sora, I found you."  
  
"Huh?" The trio gasped in unison.  
  
"It's kinda strange," The girl whispered. "Me and you, standing here in the light...together..."  
  
"Huh? How'd you know my name? Are you related to Kairi?" Sora asked.  
  
The girl stared at Sora for a moment then turned around. She began walking off, toward what appeared to be the continuation of the long, dirt road. Sora began to run after her, followed by Donald and Goofy.  
  
"Wait! Don't go. You never told me who you are!" Sora yelled.  
  
The girl continued to walk, a bit faster than her normal pace. But, she seemed to whispering something. Sora stopped, watching her walk off towards the night. She stopped, about half way from Sora and turned to him.  
  
"Go to the crossroads. You'll learn from there." The girl said, leaving Sora, Donald, and Goofy speechless. 


	2. Entry II: A meeting at twilight

Title: *Hikari's Reflection*  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting: She was created by a single shard from Kairi's heart. She's Kairi's reflection and she seems to know more about the worlds, the doors, and the new evil rising than anyone. What's the secret behind this girl and can Sora trust her?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KH characters.  
  
Notes: This happens after KH. The girl who looks like Kairi is based off this image of a girl in the background of the new KH game that will come out for the GBA in 2004 called KH: Chain of Memories. So, I really don't own the girl or do I? Thank you for the review and here's the next chap.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Entry II: A meeting at twilight  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Darkness. The darkness covered the strange, utopia beach in a mystifying manner as that same young girl walked down it, arms behind her back. There seemed to be a small, silver crescent moon in the dark sky, bring shadows along the ruddy sand. The girl continued till she reached a strange, oddly shaped rock. Walking toward it, the girl leaned her back against it, staring out towards the sky, not noticing or not wanting to notice, the dark gray rip coming from her left. Turning her eyesight to her right, the girl's golden strands began to gust upward as a dark arm reached out from the rock. Soon, a tall figure emerged from the rock, small rocks flying forward. It was male, wearing a black hooded raincoat, that only revealed a partial of his face. Turning his sights to the girl, he grinned.  
  
"So, we finally meet again after all that time. I thought that when the whole Hallow Bastion incident occurred, you'd be at Twilight Town." The hooded man said, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Maybe I didn't have to appear there," The girl whispered. "Maybe I just didn't want to..."  
  
"Did you or did you not find him and tell him my message?" The hooded man questioned, leaning his head toward the girl's direction.  
  
The girl began to gaze at him, in a frustrating way. "I told Sora. But, what is it that you want with him? You never tell me and this is the first time I've seen him since, well you know..."  
  
"That's yet to be revealed," The hooded figure said. "I want to wait till the right day comes to reveal every little thing to you, but not now. Not while everything's slowly being brought in to place."  
  
"Why?" The girl asked. "Why wait for the right time? No one knows the exact location of both doors."  
  
"Exactly." The hooded man said, giving a small frown to the girl. "You ask to many questions."  
  
"I still don't get how Sora is tied in all of this. You keep telling me that he's a keyblade master, but what else? What else do you know, because I've got the feeling you're keeping something from me."  
  
"Like what? The truth?" The hooded man breathed, heavily. "Or is it that you're afraid of what might happen?"  
  
"I won't let that hurt me, you know." The girl walked forward, arms behind her back. "I won't."  
  
A small smiled appeared on the hooded man's face. "You know I'm not trying to hurt you. You know I never would, but I must keep somethings from you. It's the only way for your role to be played out."  
  
"I understand. Are you going to go meet him? It's twilight." The girl asked in a whisper.  
  
"And that's the perfect time. To test him out more and more is the only way we'll learn from him."  
  
******  
  
"Kairi...."  
  
Slowly walking down the road, Sora's eyes met the ground and his mind was full of questions, mainly on the girl. How was it possible for a girl to look exactly like Kairi? A girl, who could possibly be Kairi's twin, to suddenly appear a day after he closed the door was even stranger. Taking a deep breath, Sora looked forward the see Goofy laughing about something and Donald, getting irritated. Sora sighed and stared down the road, only to stop in his tracks. Was he seeing right? Before him, not to far away, stood someone. Someone is a black hooded raincoat of some sort. Rubbing his eyes, Sora looked again, only to see the hooded person walking away. A strange, snapping anger rushed through Sora. Not to long ago, he had fought the same person in the chapel of Hallow Bastion. Was this person back for revenge? And what the person said still haunted Sora in his dreams.  
  
"I am.. a mere shell..."  
  
It repeated through Sora's head, in his dreams and nightmares ever since he fought the hooded person and yet, suddenly, the hooded person reveals itself to him, like they never met before. Gathering speed, Sora raced off down the road, not bothering to listen to his comrades.  
  
"Hey!! Where does he think he's going!?" Donald snapped, staring bug-eyed down the path.  
  
"Sora?" Goofy questioned.  
  
The more he ran down the road, the more darker it seemed to get. Sora looked around him as the quiet, dark serene scenery got more stranger, more odder than how it usually looked. Taking a deep breath, Sora stopped at the sight of a crossroad. He gave a frown, looking at the four choices he had. He had a twenty-five percent chance of going down the road that the hooded man went down, but then there was the fact that his real mission was the go find Riku and King Mickey. Stomping his foot on the ground, Sora crossed his arms and began think of a solution. Soon after, Donald and Goofy hurried to the boy's side, gasping for breath.  
  
"What's up with you?" Donald asked, frowning. "You had us running for nothing!"  
  
"I don't think Sora would do that," Goofy defended. "Maybe he did see something."  
  
"I saw him or whatever that was." Sora mumbled.  
  
"Huh?!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.  
  
"I saw that guy..in the hood. Remember back in the chapel at Hallow Bastion? Well, I saw him and he went down this road, but look at what he's lead us to. A crossroad." Sora frowned.  
  
"Well, now what do we do?" Donald looked up at Sora. "We can't just stand here wondering."  
  
"Let's just choose a road. Either way, one of these roads will lead us to some place." Sora suggested.  
  
As the three continued protesting, they all gasped at the sight of the hooded person. A smirk appeared as person drew a black keyblade. Sora gasped and growled, pulling out Oathkeeper. Getting in to stance, Sora eyed the hooded person, a questioned look on his face.  
  
"Tell me now! Who are you?" Sora shouted.  
  
The time for that is not now, keyblade master. Your trials begin now...  
  
"My trials?" Sora's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"  
  
Before he knew, Sora found himself on the ground, the black keyblade up against his chest. Looking up, Sora gasped at the face of the person. It was of a young man, his eyes a golden color, began to gleam as though they were the eyes of a black cat. Summoning the power of Oathkeeper, Sora pushed away the hooded man and began to go for a multi-combo, using Ragnarok. Flipping several times, the hooded man seemed to defy gravity as he stayed in the air for a mid moment and landed a swipe towards Oathkeeper, a loud, intensify clang occurring and echoing throughout the sky. Donald finally snapped out of his trance and whacked Goofy upside his head.  
  
"Don't just stand there, stupid. Let's go get him!" Donald snapped, charging.  
  
Scratching his head, Goofy followed. Before they knew it, though, Sora and the hooded man were clashing, back and forward. The sounds of Oathkeeper and the mysterious black keyblade continued echo until Sora landed on his butt, dropping Oathkeeper to his side. Frowning, Sora glared at the hooded man, who held the black keyblade to the neck of the young boy.  
  
"Do it, if you can!" Sora said, growling.  
  
Ah, your powers are growing in a fascinating rate. I shall let the others know...  
  
"What?!" Sora raised up, grabbing Oathkeeper. "Who are you talking about? Who are you!?"  
  
The time when we shall meet again is both near and far...Till, then....grow stronger..  
  
"No, wait!" Sora reached out.  
  
But, it was too late. The hooded man quickly walked forward, suddenly disappearing in mid air. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stared in to the emptiness, questioning looks placed upon their faces. Sora balled his fists, closing his eyes.  
  
"First, some girl that looks like Kairi appears, then I face that hooded guy again and for what? To find out that there maybe more than one of them? This is getting stranger than ever. What in the world's going on?" Sora muttered.  
  
"That settles it. We've got to find the King." Donald said, frowning. "That's the only way." 


	3. Entry III: The Gathering

Title: *Hikari's Reflection*  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting: She was created by a single shard from Kairi's heart. She's Kairi's reflection and she seems to know more about the worlds, the doors, and the new evil rising than anyone. What's the secret behind this girl and can Sora trust her?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KH characters.  
  
Notes: This happens after KH. The girl who looks like Kairi is based off this image of a girl in the background of the new KH game that will come out for the GBA in 2004 called KH: Chain of Memories. So, I really don't own the girl or do I? Thank you for the review and here's the next chap.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Entry III: The Gathering  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"In both the heart and the soul, lies the core of one's being. They choose whether the light or the darkness is meant for them. Is darkness greater than light or is the light the ultimate source? They say that there's even a third power. That power is enriched by only one person, one clan. Nobody."  
  
Fiddling with her fingers, the girl stared out toward the dark, mystifying waters of the ocean. How long had it been since she had her conversation with the hooded man wasn't for sure, but time seemed to go by slowly. Soon, a strange aura of blue, gray, and black began to appear on the same rock that the girl, at one point, leaned against. Turning her sights at the rock, she watched as a hooded person emerge from the rock, revealing a golden eye. The girl placed her arms behind her back, then turned her attentions back to the dark sea. Walking towards her, the hooded person stopped then looked at the sky.  
  
"It's still dark," He muttered. "I thought we were to meet here before the crescent touched the waters of the ocean. You, do you know of whom I speak of?" A masculine voice escaped the hooded person's lips.  
  
"Shouldn't you know what I know?" The girl simply replied with an answer. "Anyway, the answer's yes, but I thought he was to go confront the keyblade master."  
  
"We had a sudden change of plan," The hooded man said, grinning. "It seems that we had to change positions. Your acquaintance had some other matters to take care of."  
  
"You mean with Riku and King Mickey?" The girl breath, emotionless. "I knew he would do that."  
  
"To find those worthy of that is our only means. We have to defeat them. All of them."  
  
"Or in other words, you need those who can wield Keyblades to take care of the matters for you. You know that this Nobody will be more tougher than Ansem himself. The keyblade and it's master alone cannot take down this evil rising." The girl whispered.  
  
"Perhaps, but you never know. And even so, you don't know the full extent of the plan."  
  
"Huh?" The girl turned the hooded man, confused. "I don't understand."  
  
"You don't need to. It would be to hard to understand."  
  
The girl turned around to see another hooded man, but this one had bangs of blondish brown hair covering his eyes. Walking to her side, he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, grinning in a happy mood.  
  
"Hikari, you must trust me. The situation we are in has got both good and bad since the fight at Hallow Bastion. It would seem that Mickey and Riku have accepted my offer. We are to meet them in Twilight Town. But, then there's the bad news. It would seem that the Endless are slowly coming from the door to the light. When you combine that with the Heartless, then we've got a serious problem."  
  
"And the stronger they get together, the more trouble lies upon your shoulders."  
  
The three looked around and stared as a figure slowly appeared walking from the emptiness. The male wore something similar to the two hooded men, but his hood was down, revealing red hair. His eyes were slanted and the color couldn't be seen in the darkness. Taking a step forward, he smirked, eyes on Hikari.  
  
"Kairi's shell or just another enigma?" He asked, noticing Hikari frown.  
  
"Don't call me that!" She snapped. "Who is this guy?"  
  
"Don't feel threaten." The second hooded man said, taking a step by the girl's side. "He's on our side."  
  
"Why did it take you a long time to get to Destiny Islands? I was sure you would be hear before I confronted Sora." The first hooded man said, frowning.  
  
"Why do you think it took me along time? I had a little encounter with that mouse and the boy. The mouse seems to not trust me." The red haired man said, slightly growling.  
  
"Ofcourse, he doesn't! You weren't supposed to encounter him. We are supposed to give them space and let them think about the offer!" The second one snapped.  
  
"Don't get mad at me, boy. It's not my fault I encounter them. Suppose they are not on our side, but rather on the light side? The side of good and justice? Would you really expect them to help us in our current situation!? Ofcourse, you wouldn't! And you know why? It's because you don't know the diffrence between one's chosen on the side of light and darkness!" The red haired man shouted.  
  
"Or rather, you're afraid of them." Hikari interrupted, frowning. "You seem to be rather confused by what's going on and our current situation. The Heartless and the Endless are coming and there's only a few people that can stop both of them. The keyblade heroes, ofcourse. But, then maybe you're jealous of the power they have. Or rather, you're just wanting the third power."  
  
"What?!" The red haired man frowned. "You just don't get it, do you Kairi? You don't understand what's really going on here. If I were you, I'd watch what your 'savior' says."  
  
"I pity you." Hikari said, shaking her head. "All that bickering, yet it is you who doesn't get a word I am saying."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The red haired man turned his back, crossing his arms.  
  
"We've argued enough." The first hooded man said, his golden eyes glimmering. "But, what to do now?"  
  
"Sora's still searching for the mouse and the boy. What if we reunited them and test the three keyblade master's skills?" The second hooded man asked, arms behind back.  
  
"And then what? Have them form a group and come hunting us down along with the Heartless and the Endless? That would be suicide. I say we watch the boy closely. He is not ready to confront us and fight the Heartless and the Endless. Atleast, not till the door to the light is open." The red haired man said.  
  
"Whoever said that Sora would even make it to the Door to the Light. Behind the door lies something more terrifying than any other thing he or his comrades have faced. They thought the thirteen systems was important. But, now there seems to more than what we expected. Some I even do not understand." The first hooded man said, looking up in to the nightly sky.  
  
"We can comfirm somethings. But, I wonder about something." The second hooded man said, walking toward the shoreline. He looked at Hikari, eyeing her.  
  
Hikari nodded. "Yeah, I've been wondering about something, too. It's about that keyhole. The final keyhole in Hallow Bastion. The keyhole was never opened, right? So, if it was open, what would've really came out of it?"  
  
"That's something I don't know myself, Princess." The first hooded man said, frowning.  
  
"Maybe, that's where all the strange occurrences came from." Hikari said, looking at the second hooded man.  
  
"No," He muttered. "Sora locked that keyhole, before it could become complete. So, we don't know what could've been behind that hole or what could've been unleashed. It wasn't the Endless, that's for sure."  
  
"We do know that there are four worlds. The present world, the world of light, the world of darkness, and the world in between." Hikari said, arms behind back.  
  
"Foolish!"  
  
The three looked to see the red haired man, pulling up his hood. Turning around, his face couldn't be seen at all. Nothing looked to even be inside the hood, but darkness. He crossed his arms and walked forward, passing the three.  
  
"All you seem to do it bring up more and more questions that can easily be answered by watching the keyblade master. There's no reason to develop stupid theories, when we could easily get what we want from another world. I won't stand here and listen anymore. If we do meet again, it will be in Twilight Town." With that, he vanished.  
  
"I don't like him." Hikari said, frowning. "He's so..."  
  
"Immature." The second hooded man finished, frowning. "I often wonder why we let him join us."  
  
"We don't have time. We have to go and meet them." The first hooded man said, disappearing also.  
  
"Right." The second hooded man turned to Hikari. "I'll be seeing you. I think you should go follow Sora for now. To keep an eye on him and his stump crew."  
  
"Yeah, right." She whispered as he slowly disappeared infront of her eyes.  
  
*******  
  
"Huh? Where am I?"  
  
A young man, no older than sixteen, stood infront of a tall building. Strands of his silver hair began to sway east, caressing his tan color skin. Tall, lifeless buildings surrounded him, as though they were engulfed in the darkness. The neon lights of all the buildings didn't seem to brighten up all the surroundings. The young man crossed his arms, his aqua eyes gazing at his surroundings.  
  
"How'd I get here?" He muttered, feeling wet, yet soft raindrops fall on his hair.  
  
"Don't worry, Riku. We're just here for a meetin'."  
  
Turning around, Riku could see a short figure walking up towards him. The figure appeared to be dressed in a black raincoat, the hood over it's circular, black mouse ears. Shaking his head, Riku smirked.  
  
"Whatever you say, Mickey." 


	4. Entry IV: Choices and Consequences

Title: *Hikari's Reflection*  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting: She was created by a single shard from Kairi's heart. She's Kairi's reflection and she seems to know more about the worlds, the doors, and the new evil rising than anyone. What's the secret behind this girl and can Sora trust her?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KH characters.  
  
Notes: This happens after KH. The girl who looks like Kairi is based off this image of a girl in the background of the new KH game that will come out for the GBA in 2004 called KH: Chain of Memories. So, I really don't own the girl or do I?  
  
Thanks for the reviews, AnimeDarin. I guess it can be confusing, with there being two unmasked unknowns and the red haired one. But, neither of them are Riku. I guess one could be Sora, but one isn't. They'll be revealed later in the story. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter and thank you again for the reviews.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Entry IV: Choices and Consequences  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Hey, where are we?"  
  
Riku frowned as he continued to walk down the dark, wet street of the dull, lifeless city. Crossing his arms, he looked at his short companion, confused and not too sure of what was to happen. Ever since the doors had close, Mickey had treated him like they'd been friends for years and he always gave him hope. But, underneath the mouse's grins and happy cheers was worry. And Riku knew for sure that something was wrong and something was going to happen.  
  
"King Mickey, you still haven't answered my question. Where are we going?" Riku asked, again.  
  
"You can call me Mickey and don't worry, Riku. We're goin' to be fine. There's a lot that's goin' to happen and I want you to promise me one thing." Mickey said, stopping and facing Riku.  
  
"And that is?" Riku asked, slightly anxious of the King's conversation.  
  
"That you won't overreact over what's goin' to happen. A lot of choices are goin to be made and I don't want you too be too worried over what will happen to the worlds, to your friends, to yourself."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Riku frowned. "Mickey, what's going on? Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, ol'chum, we're going to meet those hooded men, the unknowns." Mickey said, watching Riku's expression of calm and cool disappeared, quickly.  
  
"What?!" Riku shouted. "Those guys that we fought not to long ago!? What would they have to do with the worlds and us? What kind of meeting we're going to have with them?"  
  
"Calm down, Riku." Mickey said, shaking his head. "They're offering us something that we need. And you know you'll want it."  
  
"What?" Riku blinked. "Like what? Another chance of being out of wherever we are now?"  
  
"Something's comin', Riku, and you, me, along with Sora will have to confront it, head on. This 'Nobody' is coming and we have the keys of this side and the key Sora has. But, there seems to be another."  
  
"Another keyblade?" Riku asked, getting a nod from Mickey.  
  
"No, no, this key is different. Very different." Mickey said and then turned around.  
  
Riku looked up to see two, hooded men, standing infront of them. Their smirks only made Riku get a sickening feeling inside him. One stepped up, his buttery brown bangs fluttering and held a hand out, causing Riku to take a step back. Mickey frowned and walked forward.  
  
"So, we meet again, Mickey Mouse." The hooded man said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah," Mickey said, slightly glaring. "And you actually showed up."  
  
"Well, we do keep our promises, but the question is, did you make your decision?"  
  
"What?" Riku looked at Mickey. "What's he talking about?"  
  
"I did and my answer for you is yes. But, not because of the power you have, but because of the worlds and all the people living in them." Mickey said, turning to Riku.  
  
"Now, Riku. It's time that they explain everything to you."  
  
Staring confused at Mickey, Riku gasped as the hooded man stood infront of him. Rick glared as the man walked around him, observing his movements, everything. The man finally walked back to where he originally stood, grinning.  
  
"He's perfect. I can see him bearing the power." He smiled. "But, can you see it, Riku?"  
  
"What?" Riku glared as the other man walked up.  
  
"You see, you have a choice to make. You have the choice to gain a different power, a very different way of life. Since you were strong enough to fight off the darkness, risking everything to save your friends, we believe you have what it takes to be one of us. But, there's a consequence. You'll lose something precious to you. You won't know you've lost it, till the day it comes to you."  
  
"What do you mean? Why would I gain that kind of power?" Riku asked, shooting glares at them.  
  
"The mouse did. He gave up something really precious to him in order to gain this power to save that precious thing. Wouldn't you do the same thing for Sora and Kairi?" The other hooded man asked.  
  
"What? Give up something precious to me? I would do it for my friends, but I want to know what I'll lose if I do become one of you." Riku said.  
  
"That can't be revealed, otherwise, you wouldn't join. It's your choice, Riku."  
  
Riku turned away, closing his eyes. A choice he had to make and yet, he didn't even know what he would lose. Would he lose his body, again? His heart? Sora and Kairi? Would it even be worth it? To have the power to save the worlds and his buddies? Taking a deep breath, Riku opened his eyes and faced the other hooded man.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it."  
  
**********  
  
Kairi stared at the pretty blue sky, her crimson red hair caressing her left cheek. Destiny Islands had returned to it's normal way of life, except for two missing boys, whose parents were worried about them. Slightly sighing, Kairi sat down on the bridge, looking down at the sand. Sora had been gone only for a day and she missed both him and Riku so much. How long would it take Sora to find Riku? Placing her arms behind her back, Kairi closed her eyes.  
  
"Please be okay...the both of you." She whispered.  
  
"Do you even care what role you play in this?"  
  
Startled, Kairi quickly swung around to see something that scared and shocked her at the same time. She saw herself. 


	5. Entry V: Reflections you are me and I am...

Title: *Hikari's Reflection*  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting: She was created by a single shard from Kairi's heart. She's Kairi's reflection and she seems to know more about the worlds, the doors, and the new evil rising than anyone. What's the secret behind this girl and can Sora trust her?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KH characters.  
  
Notes: This happens after KH. The girl who looks like Kairi is based off this image of a girl in the background of the new KH game that will come out for the GBA in 2004 called KH: Chain of Memories. So, I really don't own the girl or do I?  
  
Thanks for the review. Here's chapter 5.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Entry 5: Reflections; you are me and I am you?  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"No..way." Kairi whispered, her blue eyes wide.  
  
Taking a step back, she stared at the girl with amazement. But, Hikari didn't look too happy. Her expression was cold, icy, and hateful. Walking around Kairi, Hikari observed her, slightly agitated and exasperated at the girl's shock expression.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!" Hikari snapped, earning her a glare from Kairi. "I hate it when you do that!"  
  
"Who are you?" Kairi muttered, frowning. "You-you just like me."  
  
"No, duh!" Hikari sneered. "I'm a mere reflection of your formal self, Kairi. Don't you remember what happened at Hallow Bastion?"  
  
"What?" Kairi whispered, confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Hikari moaned, frowning. "You can't be serious about forgetting when your heart released, a shard was struck off by Riku's keyblade. That shard created it's own body. I'm that shard. I'm you, you are me."  
  
"So, we're basically the same person?" Kairi asked. "You look more albino. Why?"  
  
"I'm your light," Hikari whispered, eyes closing. "That's why I'm like this. Do you even care what could happen to Sora? To Riku? To us?"  
  
"What?" Kairi walked toward Hikari. They were now an inch from each other's face.  
  
"The worlds aren't what you think they are." Hikari whispered. "Something's coming."  
  
"But, Sora..." Kairi began but was stopped by Hikari's right hand.  
  
"No!" Hikari whispered. "He sealed the door, but by doing so, he unlocked something."  
  
"W-What did he unlock?" Kairi asked. "What did he do?"  
  
"He unlocked something that was sealed somewhere else. I can't tell you that much." Hikari muttered.  
  
"So, I'm just supposed to wait till or if Sora comes back! I can't do that!" Kairi shouted, emotionally.  
  
"Hmph, you just don't get what's going on, do you?" Hikari stared at Kairi.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Kairi asked, frantically. "What!!?"  
  
"Nobody." Hikari muttered, breathlessly.  
  
"Nobody? Who is Nobody?" Kairi asked, confused.  
  
"Who is Nobody, you ask? They are the non existent ones." Hikari said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
******  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Stopping abruptly, Sora placed a hand over his heart, slightly frowning. Donald and Goofy looked back, wondering what was wrong with the boy. Looking up, Sora nodded, his blue eyes glittering with confusion.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" Goofy asked, scratching his head as Donald tapped his feet on to the ground.  
  
"I felt something..in my heart." Sora said, shaking. "It felt warm and cold at the same time."  
  
"Garwsh, I wonder what it means." Goofy pondered, only to here Donald interrupt.  
  
"Well, we can't do anything about that now. We must find the king!"  
  
"Hey, look up there. We've got company." Goofy said, as the group looked up to see a familiar black creature forming infront of them.  
  
"It's the heartless!!" Donald and Goofy shouted.  
  
"B-but how!?" Sora yelled as he drew forth the Kingdom Key. "I thought we stopped them."  
  
"Doesn't look like it, does it?" Goofy said, pulling out Save the King.  
  
"This is impossible!" Donald shouted, frowning. "We sealed the door. We stopped them!"  
  
As they began to make a battle scene come forth, a black hood stopped them. Sora frowned as he saw a person, wearing a black trenchcoat with hood. Donald shook his head, frowning, as Goofy stared, confused.  
  
"Not again!" Donald growled.  
  
"Doesn't he get enough?" Sora whispered, only to get a confused look from Goofy.  
  
"That doesn't look like a man to me. Looks feminnie." Goofy said.  
  
"Feminine!" Donald corrected! "And he, for once, is right!"  
  
Turning towards the hooded figure, Sora's eyes widen as he saw the womanly curves began to become visible. The hooded woman flipped over the heartless, revealing a gray keyblade. Cutting through them, she thrust the blade into the air and kicked a couple of the heartless out the way. Catching the keyblade, she pulled a blue keyblade out and in circular motion, cutting the remaining heartless up. Stopping, she turned towards Sora, revealing her dark brown eyes. Sora stared, confused as she began to walk away.  
  
"No, wait!" Sora raised a hand out. "Who are you? Why are the heartless back?"  
  
"This isn't the path one your age should take." The woman whispered. "But, perhaps, you will be a better keyblade master.. The heartless aren't your only trouble. I suggest you keep your friends and family close, but your enemies closer."  
  
"What?!" The trio yelled, as the woman slowly disappeared in to the dark.  
  
"That was weird." Donald said, frowning. "What's up with that woman?"  
  
"She seems kind of nice, if you think about what she did." Goofy said, smiling as always.  
  
"She told me to keep my friends and family close, but my enemies closer. What did she mean by 'my enemies closer'?" Sora wondered aloud. "This is getting too strange and weird for me."  
  
******  
  
Inside a strange room, a black hooded person walked forward and stopped infront of a chair. But, because of the darkness in the room, the figure couldn't be seen. The Unknown placed a hand behind it's back and nodded.  
  
"This plan..it's not really working..." It whispered, softly.  
  
"Then take the plan up the next step." A familiar voice came from the shadows. "Find Sora."  
  
"Yes, but what of the other boy?" It asked.  
  
"He is no worries for me. All is going according to plan...."  
  
******* 


End file.
